Cisza, ciepło i spokój
by kokoszfic
Summary: Trochę ciepła i spokoju, czyli jak się kończy zabranie kogoś kto zasnął do domu (tak się zrymło). Malec (cóż za zaskoczenie). Indonezyjski i herbata :D


**Dobra. Jest to sobie one-shot. Tyle w temacie.**

**W co się radzę zaopatrzyć? W herbatę. W sumie w tyle.**

**Miłego czytania :D**

* * *

Lało jak z cebra, kiedy zmarznięty i przemoknięty do suchej nitki Alec dobiegł do przystanku. Hamujący autobus ochlapał go od stóp do głów i chłopak zacisnął pięści, rozwścieczony. On to miał pecha.

Szarpnął do siebie drzwi autobusu i silny podmuch wwiał go do środka.

Alec stanął tuż obok kierowcy, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Wyciągnął z kieszeni miesięczny, pomachał nim kierowcy i poszukał wzrokiem wolnego miejsca.

Zauważył jedno, niemal na samym tyle i ruszył w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się i zorientował , że miejsce nie jest wolne, a przynajmniej nie do końca.

Na fotelu od przejścia leżała skórzana torba, podobna do tej którą miał Alec tylko zdecydowanie nowsza i droższa.

Na fotelu od okna siedział młody facet, pogrążony we śnie.

Alec powoli zdjął torbę z siedzenia i ostrożnie ustawił na ziemi, opierając o nogi nieznajomego, delikatnie, żeby go nie obudzić i przyjrzał mu się.

Był wciśnięty w sam kąt. Opierał się policzkiem o firankę, oczy miał przymknięte, a usta lekko rozchylone. Oddychał głęboko, a z każdym oddechem jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się, a skórzana kurtka w którą był ubrany, rozchylała, ukazując dziwny nadruk na jego czarnej, dopasowanej koszulce.

Alec lubił obserwować ludzi. Na tyle mało rzucał się w oczy, że nie zauważali jego zainteresowania, nie zwracając na niego uwagi, a on ich obserwował. Ludzie byli ciekawi-ich zachowanie, podejście do innych, sposób w jaki się poruszali...

Ale śpiący ludzie... Z nimi było inaczej. Widać w nich było tylko spokój, nic więcej.

Kiedy Alec przypatrywał się swojej śpiącej siostrze nie widać było jej codziennego, wyzywającego spojrzenia i znowu wyglądała jak malutka dziewczynka.

A kiedy obserwował swojego przybranego brata, Jace'a, kiedy jego twarz traciła arogancję i cynizm, wyglądał jak anioł. Spokojny, miłosierny, złoty anioł.

Ale ten mężczyzna był inny. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem przez sen i Alec zastanowił się o czym śni. Wydawał się spokojny i zrelaksowany, ale jego twarz nie była otwarta. Był tajemniczy i zastanawiający, i Alec nagle bardzo się zainteresował, o czym ten przystojny chłopak śni.

Oczywiście nie powinno go to obchodzić. W ogóle nie powinno go to obchodzić.

Ale i tak jeszcze raz przyjrzał się intrygującej, uśpionej twarzy.

W pewnym momencie poczuł wibrowanie na własnej nodze i zerknął w dół. Na udzie śpiącego chłopaka leżał telefon, który aktualnie wibrował, ukazując zdjęcie pięknej blondynki o zielonych oczach i uśmiechu, który musiał podbić niejedno serce.

Alec nie znał się na damskiej urodzie, ale kobieta ze zdjęcia była piękna-to mógł stwierdzić bez problemu.

"Cammille dzwoni". Alec pomyślał, że ta blondynka musiała być dziewczyną chłopaka obok niego i zrobiło mu się dziwnie przykro gdy o tym pomyślał. Nie dlatego nawet, że chłopak był tak niesamowicie przystojny i strasznie mu się spodobał, tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna ze zdjęcia miała wyjątkowo zimne spojrzenie, bez odrobiny czułości czy nawet humoru.

Telefon dzwonił jeszcze chwilę a potem przestał, ale Alec nadal patrzył na urządzenie leżące na nodze mężczyzny.

Po chwili zadzwonił znowu.

"Szmaragdowy książe 3" głosił napis na ekranie, pod zdjęciem rozzłoszczonej twarzy mężczyzny z wchodzącym na oczy zielonym irokezem. Alec mimo woli się uśmiechnął.

Facet miał znajomy wyraz twarzy, doskonale znany. Alec miał dokładnie taki sam gdy Jace albo Isabelle robili coś głupiego.

Niby rozzłoszczony, ale oczy miał pełne rozczulenia i sympatii.

Starszy brat-przemknęło Alekowi przez myśl, mimo że chłopak ze zdjęcia w niczym nie przypominał tego śpiącego przy jego boku.

Po chwili i on przestał dzwonić, a Alec zastanowił się, w jaki sposób chłopak się nie obudził. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony.

I Alec zastanowił się czym.

Włożył słuchawki, puścił coś i oparł się policzkiem o oparcie, wpatrując się w śpiącego chłopaka.

Po chwili on też przymknął oczy i zapadł w sen.

Obudził go głos kierowcy

-Lightwood, nie śpimy!

Alec przeciągnął się i zamrugał. Wyjrzał przez okno i przez strugi deszczu zobaczył swoje osiedle. I profil śpiącego chłopaka.

To był ostatni przystanek i Alec poczuł się w obowiązku go obudzić

-Hej!-potrząsnął jego ramieniem-Hej!

Chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy i Alec na moment po prostu przyjrzał się niesamowitym zielonozłotym tęczówkom, ale potem chłopak zapytał:

-Co się stało?

Miał ciepły głos. Alec nie wiedział czemu przyszło mu do głowy właśnie taki określenie, ale taki ten głos był. Ciepły. Poczuł jak niesamowity strumień ciepła spływa mu po plecach i przez chwilę nawet zapomniał, że jest przemarznięty i mokry.

-Chyba zasnąłeś-wymamrotał niepewnie Alec-A to ostatni przystanek...

-Ostatni?-chłopak westchnął-Przespałem przystanek. Świetnie. Wiedziałem, ze komunikacja publiczna to nie jest coś dla mnie.

-Prawo jazdy-zaproponował nieśmiało Alec.

Chłopak obrzucił go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

-Miałem. Ale mi zabrali, jak mnie złapali po pijaku.-westchnął-Ale teraz musimy chyba wysiąść, kotku, bo pan kierowca pewnie chce jechać do domu.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem, ale wziął swoją torbę i ruszył do wyjścia, a chłopak za nim.

-Dziękuję-powiedzieli równocześnie kierowcy i Alec spojrzał na chłopaka zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto dziękowałby kierowcy za podwiezienie.

Chłopak obrzucił go podobnym spojrzeniem, a potem wyskoczyli z autobusu prosto w ulewę.

Szybko wskoczył pod wiatę i pociągnął za sobą Aleca.

-Chodź, chyba, że jeszcze bardziej chcesz zmoknąć-powiedział odgarniając mu mokre włosy z twarzy. Alec zrobił się czerwony-A o sposobie w jaki się rumienisz możnaby pisać wiersze.

Alec zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, a chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

-Spokojnie, ja nie umiem pisać wierszy. Chociaż mógłbym spróbować.

Wbił wzrok gdzieś w dal i Alec miał okazję, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Kiedy nie spał nie wyglądał już tak bezbronnie, ale nadal w jego pięknej, intrygującej twarzy czaiła się tajemnica. Ale teraz Alec mógł skupić się na jego oczach. Były głębokie, złotozielone jak u kota, o równie dzikim, pełnym przekory spojrzeniu.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i oczy mu zalśniły.

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Magnus-powiedział wyciągając rękę do Aleca

-Alec-chłopak niepewnie ją uścisnął-Nie sprawiasz wrażenia bardzo zmartwionego tym, ze przespałeś przystanek.

-Trafiłem pod wiatę z anielsko przystojnym chłopakiem, który wiecznie się czerwieni-uśmiechnął się pogodnie-Gdybym nie przespał zrywałbym teraz z moją dziewczyną. A w ten sposób muszę olać bycie dżentelmenem i zerwać z nią telefonicznie-wyciągnął aparat z kieszeni i westchnął-Jak ja nienawidzę braku dobrych manier-uniósł telefon do ucha.

Po chwili odsunął go od siebie na odległość ramienia, bo ze środka wydobyły się wrzaski. Alec wyłapał coś w rodzaju: "Myślałeś, ze ci się uda?... Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji... Koniec z nami! Koniec!... Jesteś żałosny"

Po chwili rozległo się pikanie oznaczające koniec połączenia.

Magnus wpatrywał się w telefon z zastanowieniem.

-Przebiegła istota-mruknął i schował telefon do kieszeni a potem znienacka się uśmiechnął-No cóż, panie Bane, jest pan oficjalnym singlem-zatarł z radością ręce i zerknął na Aleca, który patrzył na niego zszokowany.

-Uważasz, ze jestem neiczuły-stwierdził-Być może masz rację. Ale nie myśl, że ona się załamie. Pewnie właśnie oczernia mnie na wszystkich portalach społecznościowych, jaki to ja nie jestem okropny. I zapewne ma racje. Nie mogła dopuścić, żebym to ja ją rzucił, bo to uraziłoby jej dumę, więc teraz uda, że to moja wina, albo, że sie jej znudziłem... W sumie mam to gdzieś-znowu się roześmiał-Nie jest już moim problemem.

Alec patrzył na niego smutno. Magnus odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

-Nie patrz na mnie jak zbolały szczeniaczek. Wyglądasz przy tym niesamowicie słodko, ale nie patrz tak, bo jeszcze się rozpłaczę i zadzwonię ją przepraszać.

Alec całkowicie wbrew sobie się uśmiechnął.

-Tak lepiej-stwierdził Magnus, a potem znowu zamarł i ponuro patrzył w deszcz-Pada... Kiedy jet następny autobus?

-Dopiero nocny o trzeciej-powiedział cicho Alec

-Jest dziesiąta-Magnus zaklął cicho. Nawet kiedy klął robił to z zadziwiającym wdziękiem-Co ja mam robić prze pięć godzin? Stać pod wiatą?

-Chodź do mnie-zaproponował Alec i się zaczerwienił.

-Kusząca propozycja-Magnus obrzucił go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Był to ten rodzaj spojrzenia, od którego każdemu zrobiłoby się gorąco, więc Alec poczuł się tak, jakby krew w żyłach zaczęła mu się gotować-Mówisz serio?

-Tak. Przecież nie mozesz tu moknąć-powiedział cicho i wyszedł w deszcz. Zauważył, że Magnus stoi jak zesztywniały pod wiatą-Idziesz?-rzucił

-Tak. Tylko niech mi minie wrażenie, że los mi zesłał anioła-postał jeszcze chwilę patrząc na Aleca. Potem wyszedł na deszcz, ale nadal stał patrząc na niego uważnie.

-No co?-spytał Alec stojąc bezradnie w strumieniach deszczu

-Nie minęło.

Alec parsknął śmiechem i wyciagnął rękę do Magnusa. Chłopak ujął jego dłoń i ruszyli przez deszcz w kierunku osiedla.

* * *

Alec drżącymi rękoma próbował otworzyć drzwi. Klucz wyślizgnął mu się z przemarzniętych, mokrych rąk i upadł, ale kiedy się po niego schylił wylądował twarzą w twarz z Magnusem.

Chłopak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem wstał i sam odkluczył drzwi.

Alec chciał go przepuścić, ale Magnus niemal wepchnął go do środka, a potem zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Alec zaczerwienił się, bo poczuł się dziwnie. Magnus wpuścił go do tego mieszkania, jakby było jego własnym, mimo, że było to mieszkanie Aleca. Ale czuł się jeszcze dziwniej, bo takie zachowanie mu wcale nie przeszkadzało.

Magnus stał w przedpokoju, ociekając wodą, gdy Alec niemal zdjął z niego przemoczoną kurtkę i zabrał ze sobą w głąb pokoju.

-Czuj się jak u siebie!-rzucił i zniknął w łazience w poszukiwaniu ręczników.

Kiedy wrócił z naręczem puszystych rczników, Magnus nadal stał w przedpokoju zapuszczając spojrzenie do salonu.

Alec zerknął na pokój kątem oka. Nie wyglądał jak salon w mieszkaniu dwóch chłopaków mających niespełna dwadzieścia lat. Był idealnie uporządkowany, każdy najmniejszy bibelot miał swoje oreślone miejsce, książki i płyty stały w idealnych rządkach, poduszki na kanapie leżały jak od linijki, a każdy mebel wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie zaznał rozkoszy zakurzenia.

Magnus zerknął na Aleca i jego niedbały, znoszony strój. Nie. Pedantyzm u tego chłopaka był niemożliwy

-Matka?-spytał biorąc ręcznik i wzkazujac kciukiem na salon-Dziewczyna?

-Młodszy brat pedant-odpowiedział, czerwieniąc się i ruszył przed siebie-Mało brakuje a zacznie układać alfabetycznie jogurty w lodówce.

Magnus się roześmiał, a Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Raz, że ktoś śmiał się z czegoś co on powiedział. Dwa, że zaśmiał sie w taki sposób, jakby chciał, żeby Alec zwrócił na to uwagę. Trzy-miał najcudowniejszy śmiech jaki Alec słyszał.

Mógłby tak stać tylko patrząc na rozbawionego Magnusa, ale zamiast tego zapytał:

-Czego się napijesz? Kawy, herbaty, czekolady...

-Herbaty-powiedział Magnus, dziwnie ciężko-Tylko...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Alec mu przerwał.

-Zwykłą, zieloną, czerwoną, białą czy jakąś owocową? Nie mam więcej, nie byłem na zakupach ostatnio...

-Nie masz earl grey'a?

-Niestety nie-Alec zrobił sie smutny-Jace nienawidzi bergamotki i nigdy nie kupuję earl grey'a. Ale mam jeszcze zieloną z kiełkami cytrynowymi i...

Magnus uniósł brwi, zaintrygowany. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek poza nim i Cate może mieć tyle herbaty. Ragnor zawsze narzekał, że wszystkie szafki kuchenne to u nich herbat, herbata i jeszcze raz herbata, ale oni po prostu to lubili.

Magnus poczuł się mile zaskoczony, że jakaś rzecz łączy go z tym chłopakiem. Kolejna rzecz.

-To czarną, z rumem-powiedział-Dużo rumu.

Alec kiwnął głową i sięgnął do szafki po butelkę. A Magnus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy stając na palcach koszulka podjechała mu do góry ukazując mięśnie brzucha.

Alec odwrócił się do niego i napotkał spojrzenie Magnusa. Zaczerwienił się a potem zawołał:

-Ty jesteś kompletnie mokry! Chodż, zaraz coś ci dam.

Wstawił czajnik i ruszył w głąb mieszkania, do jakiegoś pokoju.

-Jace pewnie miałby coś bardziej w twoim stylu, ale jest niższy ode mnie i na pewno byłoby ci za krótkie-powiedział grzebiąc w szafie i szukając czegoś, a Magnus rozejrzał sie po sypialni

Tu nie panował taki pedantyczny porządek jak w reszcie domu, ale i tak było tu względnie czysto. Tylko, że wszędzie walały się książki i czasopisma, i plątaniny kabli o które Magnu niemal się potknął, a na ścianach zobaczył wydruki jakiś planów.

Magnus zastanowił się, czym Alec się zajmuje.

-Masz-chłopak rzucił mu sweter i Magnus bez namysł rozebrał się i go na siebie włożył.

Był znoszony i stary, i był najluźniejszą rzeczą jaą Magnus kiedykolwiek na sobie miał, włączając w to szpitalną koszulę, ale równocześnie było najmilszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek na sobie miał. Wetknął nos w obdarty kołnierzyk i odetchnął tym zapachem. Pachniał miętą, wrzątkiem i pokrzywą, jak herbata ziołowa-ciepło, świeżo i lekko.

Magnus poczuł się w tym swetrze dziwnie bezpieczny i spokojny, tak jak wtedy gdy Cate go przytulała, albo Ragnor kładł się obok niego, jak wtedy gdy byli młodsi, puszczał muzykę i tylko leżeli, rozmawiając. To było dziwne, czuć się bezpiecznie przy kimś kogo ledwo się znało, ale naprawdę to czuł. Zaufałby Alecowi bez problemu, mimo, że nie był w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego.

-Też jesteś mokry-zauważył Maggnus-Masz zamiar uratować nieznajomego, a sam się przeziębić?

Alec się zaczerwienił, ale zdjął przez głowę przemokniętą bluzę a potem koszulkę i Magnus zamarł patrząc na nagi tors chłopaka.

Od lewego biodra, niemal po serce ciągnął się tatuaż wyglądający jak gałąź drzewa i Magnus nie mógł oderwać od tego wzroku.

Nie żeby nigdy nie widział ludzi z tatuażami. Widział ich mnóstwo, nawet kiedyś sam rozwarzał zrobienie sobie jednego (Popełnił błąd, że powiedział to mając szesnaście lat Cate. Wspomnienie jej twardego NIE, oznaczającego mniej więcej tyle co "Jak umrę i trzy dni potem, dla pewności, że umarłam" prześladowało go tak, że już nigdy się o tym nie zająknął, a plany wzięły w łeb. Cate powiedziała nie, a z Cathariną Loss się nie dyskutowało), ale nigdy nie widział, żeby tatuaż był częścią jakiejś osoby, nie do tego stopnia.

Ciemny wzór na skórze Aleca wydawał się buyć naturalny, jakby chłopak urodził się z tym tatuażem. Magnus wiedział, że kiedy przywoła w pamięci obraz półnagiego Aleca (a nie wątpił, że będzie się to działo często) nie będzie mógł go sobie wyobrazić bez tego tatuażu.

Chłopak zauważył, że Magnus na niego patrzy i zaczerwienił się.

-Drzewo życia-powiedział dotykając tatuażu

-Jak w nordyckich legendach?-zapytał Magnus patrząc na pojedynczą gałąź na jego żebrach.

-Tak...-Alec zawahał się a potem szybko włożył na siebie sweter, zasłaniając i swoje niesamowite mięśnie i tatuaż.-Znasz się na mitach?

-Trochę-potwierdził Magnus, nie spuszczając wzroku z Aleca. Ten chłopak go intrygował. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego, kogoś kto w czymkolwiek by go przypominał-Alec...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo gwizdek zagwizdał, ogłaszając, że woda się zagotowała.

Alec stał jeszcze moment, patrząc na Magnusa a potem szybko ruszył do kuchni, niemal potykając się w progu własnego pokoju.

Magnus podążył za nim i oparł o framugę drzwi do kuchni, obserwując jak Alec zaparza mu herbaty. Postawił kubek na stole a sam oparł się o blat, popijając coś z drugiego.

Magnus usiadł na krześle i wziął kubek do ręki. Był duży z białej porcelany, z nadrukiem przedstawiającym panoramę Londynu. Poczuł niespodziewane drgnięcie w sercu gdy pomyślał nagle o Londynie jaki znał ze swojego dzieciństwa, do czasu gdy poznał Ragnora i wyjechali do USA.

Pomyślał o Londynie do którego uciekał z sierocińca, o Londynie który kusił wieloma warstwami przeszłości, setkami epok nachodzącymi na siebie.

Pomyślał o tym, jak wkradał się ze szkolnymi wycieczkami do muzeów i słuchał przewodników z zapartym tchem, roziskrzonymi oczami wodząc dookoła. I o tym jak mógłby oprowadzać turystów po Londynie, bo wiedział więcej niż niektórzy przewodnicy.

I pomyślał o swoich wspomnieniach z Anglii. Pomyślał o swoich przyjaciołach i wbrew niemu, przypłynął mu przed oczy obraz Willa.

Chłopak który trafił do domu dziecka bo uciekł od rodziców, przekonany, że jest nosicielem śmiertelnej choroby. Chłopak który odpychał wszystkich, ale Magnusowi udało się nawiązać z nim kontakt. Chłopak którego najlepszy przyjaciel zmarł na białaczkę a jego dziewczyna w ktorej był zakochany prawie popełniła samobójstwo.

No tak... Tessa... Jedyna osoba z Anglii która utrzymywała z nim kontakt. Obiecała, że spróbuje przyjechać i Magnus nie tracił nadziei, że faktycznie jego przyjaciólka kiedyś znajdzie się w Stanach.

Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień.

-Ładny kubek-powiedział z uśmiechem.

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Dzięki. Siostra mi go przysłala jak była w Anglii.

-Przysłała ci kubek?-Magnus uniósł brwi

-Sporo innych rzeczy-mruknął zakłopotany.-Ale ja zawsze lubiłem takie kubki i...

Magnus zaczął się śmiać, a Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-To ona-powiedział i postukał palcem w lodówkę.

Magnus obrócił sie i spojrzał na fotografie, przypiętą magnesem do lodówki. Była to para pod wieżą Eiffle'a. Dziewczyna była bardzo podobna do Aleca, miała bladą cerę i oczy w ciemnej oprawie, tylko, że jej były ciemnobrązowe, nie niebieskie. Włosy też miała czarne, bardzo długie i, w przeciwieństwie do Aleca, starannie ułożone.

Obok niej stał chłopak, niewiele od niej wyższy, blady, o brązowych kręconych włosach, ciepłych ciemnych oczach i krzywym uśmiechu. Obejmował ją, a dziewczyna miała głowę opartą na jego ramieniu. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych i Magnus zauważył, że Alec patrzył na nich z mieszaniną rozczulenia i zazdrości.

-To jej chłopak-dodał-Jest muzykiem i zabrał ją w trasę koncertową po Europie.

Magnus pokiwał głową i przyjrzał się Alekowi. Chłopak przesunął kciukiem po policzku dziewczyny na fotografii i uśmiechnął sie czzule. To było inne widzieć czyjeś uczucie tak doskonale widoczne. Alec patrzył na dziewczynę z fotografii z najszczerszą miłością wypisaną na twarzy.

Magnus nie był w stanie na to patrzeć.

-Czyli masz siostrę i brata z którym mieszkasz?-zapytał, chcąc nawiązać rozmowę.

Alec odwrócił się do Magnusa gwałtownie.

-Tak... Znaczy... Jace nie jest moim rodzonym bratem, tylko przybranym, rodzice go adoptowali kiedy miał dziesięć lat i traktuję go jak brata. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem-dodał po chwili i się zaczerwienił.

-Masz jeszcze jakąś rodzinę?-spytał Magnus

-Jeszcze jednego brata. Maxa. Ma jedenaście lat.

-A twoi rodzice?-dopytywał Magnus. Nie wiedział właściwie czemu pyta tego chłopaka o jego rodzinę, ale naprawdę chciał wiedzieć-Czemu nie mieszkasz z nimi? Wyrzucili cię z domu?

-Co? Nie...-Alec przełknął ślinę-Ja sam się wyprowadziłem. Wiesz... Onie chyba nigdy nie zaakceptowali tego, ze jestem gejem i... No... Wyjechałem, żeby nie doprowadzić do czegoś co nie byłoby przyjemne dla nikogo-spłonął rumieńcem-A Jace wyjechał ze mną. Powiedział, ze nie puści mnie samego bo się zamknę w komputerze i zanudzę na śmierć-zaśmiał się lekko-Może ma racje?

Magnus też się uśmiechnął. Patrzył na Aleca jak zaczarowany. Naprawdę nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego.

Patrzył przez chwilę jak Alec zakłopotany wpatruje się w zawartość własnego kubka.

-A twoja rodzina?-spytał w końcu

Magnus ponuro zapatrzył się w kubek.

-Moja rodzina... Urodziłem się w Indonezji. W Dżakarcie. Moja matka stamtąd pochodziła, ojciec był Holendrem.-zamyślił się-Nie pamiętam matki. Zginęła jak byłem mały. Jedyne co zostawiła to umiejętność mówienia w indochińskim. Ojciec wyjechał ze mną do Anglii. Mieszkaliśmy w Londynie, ale on zmarł na nowotwór gdy miałem dziewięć lat. Trafiłem do domu dziecka.

Mówił cicho i smutno, rozmyślając ponuro o ojcu. Dawno o nim nie myślał i czuł się z tym trochę źle. Matki nie pamiętał i nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, że jej nie wspominał, ale ojciec..

Z drugiej jednak strony to ze zmarłą mamą czuł większą więź. Może starczał ten język którego nauczyła?

Uniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Aleca.

Zamarł. Niebiesie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z łagodnością i czułością. Współczuciem.

Magnus przez chwilę myślał, że się rozpłacze, ale to chyba nie był najlepszy moemnt. Tusz by mu sie rozmazał i pewnie wyglądałby jak panda, poza tym, nie za bardzo umiałby powiedzieć czemu płacze.

Nie wierzył w coś takiego jak płacz z radości, do tego momentu. Miał ochotę całą tą wdzieczność wylać z siebie i pokazać Alekowi, bo słowami nie umiał wyrazić tego co poczuł przez tylko jedno spojrzenie.

-To nie było takie straszne-powiedział cicho-Gdy miałem czternaście lat, poznałem Ragnora. On miał wtedy dziewiętnaście. Nigdy nie miałem przyjaciela, nie prawdziwego. Nie, żeby ludzie ode mnie stronili tylko nie chcieli się zobowiązywać do czegoś tak trudnego jak przyjaźń z Magnusem Bane'em. Ale Ragnor chciał. Powiedział, ze weźmie mnie pod opiekę i został moim prawnym opiekunem-zamyślił się chwilę-Jeszcze przez rok mieszkaliśmy w Londynie. W moim domu dziecka mieszkała dziewczyna, Cate. Pewnego dnia, gdy Ragno przyszedł mnie odwiedzić natknął się na nią i zakochał. Czekaliśmy rok, aż Cate skończy osiemnaście lat, a potem opuściliśmy Anglię. Trochę podróżowaliśmy, ale w końcu przyjechaliśmy do Stanów.

Umilkł. Nigdy nie uważał tej historii za niezwykłą. Była dla niego codziennością-coś się stało, nie należy się nad tym rozpływać. Ale teraz, kiedy to opowiedział i widział jak zszokowany był Alec, poczuł, że jest w tym coś niezwyłego.

-Twój przyjaciel musi być niezwykłym człowiekiem-powiedział Alec, będąc wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

Magnus pomyślał o Ragnorze, o jego zgryźliwości, sztywniactwie i wiecznych narzekaniach i o tym jak zawsze troszczył się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Pamiętał jak jego oczy, w jednej chwili lśniące niepokojem w drugiej spoglądały na niego ciężko z wyrazem-daj spokój Magnus, albo wyrzucę cię przez okno.

-Tak-potwierdziłem z uśmiechem-Nie wiem, czy wyszło mi to na dobre. Daj dziewiętnastolatkowi czternastolatka do wychowania. Gdyby nie Cate zamiast w szkole pewnie siedziałbym w klubach-westchnął-Teraz jest dorosły, ale chyba pamięta to jaki był jeszcze parę lat temu.

-Ile masz lat?-spytał znienacka Alec

-Dwadzieścia jeden-odparł-A ty?

-Niedługo dziewiętnaście-powiedział, a potem zamilkł.

Magnus siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się w Aleca. To nie było możliwe.

Nie, żeby Alec wyglądał staro. Wyglądał właśnie na takie dziewiętnaście lat, ale było w nim coś, co sprawiało, ze miało sie wrażenie, ze jest starszy. Nie wiedział co to było. Czy powaga w jego głosie, czy odpowiedzialność jaką zdawał się brać za wszystko dookoła, czy opiekunczość jaką roztaczał.

Wydawał się być o wiele starszy, a równocześnie, ze swoimi nieśmiałymi rumieńcami, dużo młodszy.

-Nie wyglądasz-powiedzial Magnus

-A na ile?-spytał

-Wydajesz się być... Bez wieku.

-Jak Legolas-rzucił od niechcenia.

-Orlando Bloom do pięt ci nie dorasta

Alec znowu spłonął rumieńcem.

-No cóż-zaczął, ale nie skońzył, bo przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu.

-Wybacz, muszę odebrać.-rzucił i uniósł słuchawkę

-Halo? Tak, tu Alexander Lightwood. Tak, oczywiście, że pamiętam o pana zamówieniu. Jestem pewien, ze na środę będzie gotowe... Muszę się skontaktować z moim współpracownikiem... Przykro mi... Tak, zadzwonię... Mhm... Dobranoc.

Rozłączył się z głośnym westchnięciem i spojrzał przepraszająco na Magnusa

-Wybacz-rzucił-Ale muszę coś wysłać. Teraz.

-To twój dom-przypomniał mu Magnus-Nie masz obowiązku ciągle się mną zajmować, chodź, rzecz jasna, nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Alec zrobił się czerwony, jakby wychwycił podtekst i ruszył do salonu. Magnus poszedł za nim.

Chłopak usiadł na kanapie, z laptopem na kolanach i czekając aż się włączy, zerknął na Magnusa.

-Usiądź- powiedział klepiąc miejsce na kanapie obok siebie i Magnus padł na kanapę, tak blisko Aleca, że chłopak mógł poczuć się skrępowany, ale nie wyglądał.

Magnus położył mu głowę na ramieniu, ale chłopak nie zaprotestował, wpisując hasło. Nerwowo potarł oczy i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Ziewnął.

-Jesteś zmęczony-zauważył Magnus

-Trochę-potwierdził chłopak i znowu ziewnął-Nieważne. Muszę to wysłać, bo inaczej...

-Czym ty się zajmujesz?-zapytał Magnus

-Filmem-odparł cicho Alec, czerwieniąc się-Jestem w szkole filmowej. Chciałbym reżyserować, ale na razie zajmuję się tylko montażem jakiś filmików z wesel czy innych dziwnych rzeczy.

Przesłał mailem folder plików i odwrócił się do Magnusa z uśmiechem.

Ten uśmiech rozświetlił mu oczy, które zajaśniały jak dwie gorące, niebieskie gwiazdy. Magnus patrzył na niego jak zaczarowany, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ledwo co poznanego chłopaka.

-Chcesz coś obejrzeć?-zapytał

-Co?-rzucił zaskoczony Magnus

-Pytam, czy chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film-powtórzył Alec-Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu do twojego autobusu.

Magnus spojrzał na niego kątem oka i zauważył, że chłopak się czerwieni. Mamy mnóstwo czasu naprawdę brzmiało kusząco...

Magnus otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Nie myśl tak-nakazał sobie-Ten chłopak jest niesamowity, słodki i opiekuńczy, nie niszcz go swoim życiem.

Chyba, że poprostu w ogóle go nie pociągał, co było rzecz jasna możliwe.

Magnus mocniej się do niego przytulił i usłyszał, jak Alec wstrzymał oddech. Bardzo powoli objął Magnusa ramieniem i delikatnie zaczął przebierać palcami po jego plecach.

Magnus zamruczał jak kot i mocniej się do niego przytulił z dziwnym zadowoleniem.

-Tak-powiedział w końcu-Jaki tylko chcesz.

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Ja nie oglądam normalnych filmów-powiedział-Tylko dobre, naprawdę dobre. Lubię dramaty i...

-Też lubię dramaty-powiedział Magnus-Puść coś.

Alec poklikał chwilę i wlączył jakiś film.

-Co to?

-"Życie jest piękne"-Alec oparł się wygodniej, a Magnus niemal położył mu głowę na piersi. Słyszał nierównomierne bicie serca Aleca i to była najpiękniejsza melodia jaką słyszał. Pełna spokoju i ciepła.

Magnus pomyślał, że mógłby zostać tak przez wieczność. I że tytuł tego filmu jest adekwatny do tego co czuł.

* * *

Obejrzeli dwa filmy i zostało im zbyt mało czasu, by zrobić cokolwiek innego.

-Chyba muszę się zbierać-rzucił Magnus leżąc na piersi Aleca

-Musisz-potwierdził Alec-Wstawaj-szturchnął go w żebra i roześmiał się.

Magnus wstał i ziewnął głęboko. Ta bardzo chciał spać na tej kanapie, przytulony do Aleca. Tylko tyle.

Szybko odgonił od siebie te myśli.

Alec odłożył komputer, wstał i ruszył do wyjscia. W międzyczasie dotknął rozwieszonych ubrań Magnusa.

-Nadal mokre-stwierdził-Nie wiem co...

-Zabiorę je później-powiedział Magnus-I oddam ci sweter.

Alec patrzył na niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć, ze jest ktoś, kto chce go znowu zobaczyć

-W porządku-powiedział cicho i ruszył z Magnusem

Zamknął za nimi drzwi i w milczeniu ruszyli na przystanek. Stanęli pod wiatą patrząc na siebie niepewnie.

-Dziękuję-powiedział Magnus

-Nie ma za co-odparł Alec takim tonem który naprawdę mówił, ze nie ma za co, że zrobił coś oczywistego i naturalnego.

-Jesteś..-Magnus urwał szukając odpowiedniego słowa-Sempurna*

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i Alec na moment zgubił się we własnych myślach

-Co to znaczy?-spytał Alec

-To komplement-powiedział Magnus z uśmiechem. Alec zrobił się czerwony

-No cóż... Dziękuję w takim razie.

Magnus poczuł nagle ogromną chęć, żeby go pocałować, ale powstrzymał się. Może chociaż raz znajdzie coś co nie będzie tylko fizyczne. Co sięgnie głębiej.

Alec nie był facetem na jedną sobotnią noc. Był kimś-Magnus wyczuł to instynktownie-na setki niedzielnych poranków.

-Dasz mi swój numer?-spytał szybko

Alec kiwnął głową i wpisał numer w podany telefon. Magnus patrzył jak zagryza wargę, a czarne włosy opadają mu na twarz, zaczerwienioną i piękną.

-Proszę-powiedział i oddał Magnusowi aparat.

Magnus patrzył na Aleca. Zobaczył, ze chłopak w pewnym momencie otworzył usta by o coś zapytać, ale nie zdążył, bo autobus podjechał.

Magnus chwycił drzwi i nachylił się do Aleca. Ich twarze prawie się zetknęły, ale Magnus go nie pocałował. Tylko patrzył na Aleca z czułością która w tej chwili rozrywała mu serce.

-Do zobaczenia-powiedział cicho i wskoczył do środka

-Do zobaczenia-odparł Alec do zamkniętych drzwi a autobus odjechał.

Alec stał jeszcze długo na przystanku, patrząc na odjeżdżający autobus, tak długo, aż nie zniknął za zakrętem. Miał nawet wrażenie, że ciemna postać z tyłu co pewien czas odwraca się i macha do niego, ale to mogło być tyko złudzenie.

Ruszył przed siebie, gdy nagle poczuł wibracje na nodze. Wyciągnął telefon i z bijącym sercem odczytał SMS.

**Miłej nocy, Alexandrze. Szkoda, że osobno :(**

Alec niemal podskoczył gdy zobaczył wiadomość. Zaczerwienił się lekko i odpisał:

**Też żałuję :P**

Czekał jeszcze chwilę, aż przyszła odpowiedź:

**Następnym razem zostanę na dłużej :***

Alec uśmiechnął się do telefonu, jakby był czekiem na milion dolarów i chichocząc jak wariat, odbiegł do domu

* * *

Padał śnieg. Ogromne, białe płatki migotały w świetle powoli już gasnącego popołudniowego słońca, gdy leniwie opadały, by przykryć ulice i dachy.

Magnus niestety nie mógł zobaczyć jak przykrywały szare ulice. Mieszkanie na piętnastym piętrze miało też niestety swoje minusy (kolejnym była konieczność posiadania świetnej kondycji na wypadek, gdyby popsuła się winda). Widział za to jak spokojnie kołysały się na delikatnym wietrze, który z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz mocniejszy i Magnus mógł się założyć, że niedługo rozpęta się śnieżyca.

Obserwował padający śnieg, leżąc w łóżku z nogami na poduszce i słuchawkami w uszach.

Muzyka była puszczona na pełny regulator i przez gitarę elektryczną Magnus nie słyszał niemal własnych myśli.

Przedtem nigdy nie słuchał rocka, nie za bardzo rozumiał dziwne, niespójne teksty i coś, co Magnus nawet przy bardzo dużym obiektywiźmie śpiewem by nie nazwał. Ale potem poznał Aleca.

Przypomniało mu się jak puszczał mu wszystko. Od delikatnej klasyki, Beatlesów, albo Presley'a, po heavy metal i Magnus powoli zatracał się w tej muzyce.

Zwłaszcza w metalu. W gitarze elektrycznej było coś... Coś co sprawiało, że nie słyszało się nic poza nią. Ta muzyka zagłuszała świat, zagłuszała nawet myśli i Magnus w dziwny sposób utożsamiał te mocne brzmienia z Alekiem. Świat tak samo nikł, cichł i przestawał się liczyć gdy słuchał muzyki i wtedy, gdy Alec się odzywał. Wtedy też hałas świata, hałaśliwe wspomnienia Magnusa, pełne imprez, krzyków i ryków, cichły, zastąpione dźwiękiem głębokiego, nieśmiałego głosu.

Mógłby tak długo leżeć, słuchać muzyki i nie robić nic innego tylko myśleć o Alecu.

Często mu się to zdarzało. Albo nachodziła go czasem ochota, nagła chęć, żeby Alec przy nim był, tutaj, teraz, żeby usłyszeć jego głos i poczuć uspokajający dotyk na ramieniu.

I to się sprawdzało. Kiedy Magnus miał zły dzień, był ponury i rozeźlony, nagle słyszał dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a, albo telefon dzwonił, zupełnie jakby Alec czytał w jego myślach.

Magnus zastanawiał sie czasami, czy to działa u Aleca tak jak w jego przypadku. Kiedy Alec był smutny, dla Magnusa cały świat się zmieniał, nawet nie tylko zmieniał, co rozpadał, stawał się diametralnie inny od tego który znał.

Ale rzecz jasna, Alec nie mógł tak uważać. Magnus nie mógł być dla Aleca aż tak ważny.

Magnus zobaczył cień i kątem oka dostrzegł Ragnora wchodzącego do pokoju. Zdjął słuchawki i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

Ragnor przeczesał nerwowym gestem zielonkawe włosy i wbił w Magnusa natarczywe spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim, nerwowo składając ręce na kolanach.

-Maggie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać-powiedział w końcu

Magnus się zaniepokoił. Ragnor nazwał go Maggie. Nigdy go tak nie nazywał, chyba, że chodziło o coś naprawdę poważnego.

Jedno ze wspomnień kiedy Ragnor tak go nazywał, to było to, kiedy leżał w szpitalu, po wypadku. Ledwo docierało do niego otoczenie, ale pamiętał dotyk dłoni Ragnora na swojej i zaniepokojony szept: "Maggie, wróć."

Cate zawsze uważała, że to słodkie. Tak samo jak fakt, ze kiedy Magnus mówił poważnie czasem zaczynał mówić po indochińsku, jakby rodzinny język był ważniejszy, a wypowiadane w nim słowa miały większą wartość.

-Słucham-powiedział Magnus i usiadł na łóżku. Ragnor spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, że zrozumiał powagę sytuacji.

-Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o przyszłości-Ragnor odchrząknął

Magnus uniósł brew.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Ma na myśli to, co usłyszałeś-powiedziała Cate, która wślizgnęła się do pokoju Magnusa i stanęła za krzesłem Ragnora, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach. Aha... Czyli chodziło o coś naprawdę poważnego

-O przyszłości? Studiuję, mam nadzieję, że potem znajdę jakąś normalną pracę, a nie sklep internetowy. A jeśli chodzi o wnukobratanki i o to kiedy będą i czy w ogóle będą to...

-Nie żartuj teraz-odezwał się szorstko Ragnor. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wbił wzrok w podłogę-Chodzi o to, że-zająknął się-Powinieneś...

-Uważamy, że powinieneś się trochę usamodzielnić-powiedziała w końcu Cate patrząc na Magnusa

Magnus skurczył się w sobie

-Wyrzucacie mnie stąd?-zapytał słabo

-Co? Nie idioto, czemu ty nigdy nie słuchasz do końca!-warknął Ragnor-Chodzi mi o to, że powinieneś dorosnąć.

Magnus założył ręce na piersi.

-W sensie?

-Nie żyć tak, jakby świat miał się skończyć następnego dnia, a potem jakby już się skończył. Twój czas porusza się zrywami, okresami od jednej ważnej rzeczy do drugie,j a powinieneś żyć cały czas. Powinieneś...-Ragnor odchrząknął-znaleźć spokój.

-To brzmi jakbym miał się ustatkować.

-Trochę. Nie masz brać ślubu, zakładać rodziny. Nie oczekuję, ze nagle staniesz się przykładnym obywatelem i, jeśli mam być szczery, nawet tego nie chcę. Ale chcę, żebyś przestał być zabiegany, chłodny, udający, że masz wszystko gdzieś... Chcę, żebyś znalazł spokój.

-To była długa przemowa-skwitował kwaśno Bane-Czego oczekujesz?

-Oczekuję, że będziesz szczęśliwy. Bo nie jesteś.

Magnus spojrzał cierpko na przyjaciela.

-Wykazujesz zaskakującą znajomość mojej psychiki, Ragnorze.

-Magnus...-w głosie Fella rozbrzmiewała rezygnacja-Proszę, nie kłóć się ze mną.

Cate podeszła do Magnusa i delikatnie pogłaskała go po policzku.

-I ktokolwiek to jest... Ten o kim myślisz, kiedy jesteś myślami gdzieś daleko... Mam nadzieję, że sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy-szepnęła, a Magnus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Czyli Cate wiedziała?

Czy Ragnor też wiedział?

Fell podniósł się z krzesła. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał poklepać Magnusa po ramieniu, ale cofnął dłoń, zapewne uważając, że Bane jest na niego zły.

Wyszedł z pokoju.

Cate patrzyła jak odchodzi i westchnęła smutno.

-Nie chce mnie tu-skwitował kwaśno Magnus

-Bzdura-głos Cate brzmiał ostro-On cię kocha Magnus. Nie umie tego mówić, ale lepiej tego nie okaże. Cbce tylko twojego szczęścia. A ma rację. Teraz szczęśliwy nie jesteś.

Magnus prychnął i wstał. Włożył telefon do kieszeni i obrzucił Cate przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

-Wychodzę-mruknął-Nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Nie dzwońcie do mnie. Chcę być sam.

-Wiem-szepnęła Cate

-Aku cinta kamu, sis.**-wyszeptał Magnus i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

Osiedle Aleca pokryte śniegiem wyglądało na mniej ponure i spokojniejsze.

To było dziwne, ale Magnus czasami bywał u Aleca częściej niż u siebie. Kiedy się z kimś pokłócił, kiedy był zły, rozgoryczony, nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, przyjeżdżał do Aleca i je znajdował.

Kładł się na kanapie w idealnie wysprzątanym salonie, albo na łóżku w pokoju Aleca, pełnym książek i kabli i czas mijał niepostrzeżenie, kiedy nie robił często nic, poza leżeniem i słuchaniem głosu Aleca i patrzeniem jak pochyla się nad laptopem musząc skończyć jakiś projekt.

I to Magnusowi wystarczało. Sama obecność Aleca, świadomość, że jest obok i w każdej chwili Magnus może się do niego odezwać, poprosić o coś, albo powiedzieć coś, co mu przyjdzie do głowy, nawet jeśli było to niepotrzebne i nie do końca normalne, uspokajała go i napełniała nową siłą i pewnością.

Alec mu pomógł i pomagał mu tyle razy, że Magnus czuł się zakłopotany, gdy kolejny raz do niego przychodził. Po pomoc, radę. Cokolwiek.

Alec prosił go o pomoc tylko raz i był to jedyny raz, gdy był u niego w mieszkaniu. Magnus pamiętał to doskonale.

To była noc, może druga lub trzecia nad ranem, jakieś dwa lub trzy tygodnie temu. Magnusa obudził dzwonek telefonu

-Alec?-wymamrotał-Co się stało?

-Otworzysz mi?-głos Aleca był słaby i Magnus bez namysłu skoczył do drzwi.

Alec był ranny, obolały i wyraźnie zmęczony. Prawie nie mógł chodzić i krzywił się przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu.

-Co się stało?-zapytał Magnus

Alec nie powiedział. Ani wtedy, ani nigdy.

Magnus wziął go wtedy do łazienki, obmył najgorsze rany, pomógł ubrać w to co miał i położył go do swojego łóżka, niemal niosąc go do pokoju.

Chciał wyjść, położyć się na kanapie, gdy nagle Alec chwycił go nieprzytomnie za rękę, spojrzał błagalnie tymi ogromnymi, niesamowitymi oczami w najbardziej hipnotyzującej barwie błękitu na świecie i słabo wyszeptał:

-Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Przesunął się na łóżku, krzywiąc się przy każdym ruchu, robią miejsce Magnusowi. Położył się wtedy obok Aleca i zasnął, starając się nie dotykać chłopaka, by nie sprawić mu bólu.

Obudził się wcześnie z Alekiem przytulonym do jego piersi. Oddychał głęboko i ciężko, nieznacznie krzywiąc się przez sen, obejmując Magnusa w pasie, z twarzą wtuloną w jego koszulkę.

Magnus leżał bez ruchu, tylko patrząc jak Alec śpi i wsłuchując się w jego oddech. I czuł, że powinien się nim opiekować, że powinien dać mu opiekę, gdy będzie jej potrzebował, że powinien być zawsze, gdy Alec będzie miał problem i wtedy, kiedy nie będzie miał problemu.

Wtedy, gdy obudził się z Alekiem ufnie przytulonym do jego piersi poczuł, że naprawdę chciał. Naprawdę chciał, żeby ktoś mu ufał, naprawdę ufał. Chciał, żeby ktoś go potrzebował i żeby on potrzebował kogoś, ale żeby było to naturalne, a nie takie jak wtedy gdy ktoś potrzebował jego-jego umiejętności, twarzy, ciała, nazwiska, albo on kogoś-pieniędzy. Głównie pieniędzy.

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

-Halo?-zabrzmiał głos Aleca po drugiej stronie słuchawki

-Hej, Alec. Jesteś w domu?-zapytał

-Tak.

-Wpuścisz mnie?-zapytał

-A... Tak, jasne.

Alec się rozłączył, a Magnus oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach wejściowych, czekając, aż Alec zejdzie i je otworzy.

Zastanowił się, jak to się stało, że się tu znalazł. Znaczy nie teraz, tylko ogólnie. Jak to się stało, że znalazł się tu wtedy, w listopadzie, po raz pierwszy.

Znaczy... Zdarzało się już, że szedł z przypadkowymi nieznajomymi do ich mieszkania, ale lądował wtedy w łóżku, a nie przy stole z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i w starym, znoszonym swetrze. I to trwało krótko, a nie tygodniami przez które coraz bardziej się przywiązywał. I było burzliwe i gwałtowne, szybkie, często nawet bez znajomości swoich imion, a nie długie, spokojne, ciepłe i... miłe.

Na pewno te pakiety nie zawierały zatroskanych niebieskookich spojrzeń i pytań czy wszystko w porządku.

Magnus nie nawykł do tego, że go chroniono albo opiekowano się nim.

Jedynymi osobami które kiedykolwiek się o niego troszczyły, byli Cate i Ragnor, kochający go jak młodszego brata. Poza tym ciepłym, serdecznym uczuciem Magnus nie znał innej troskliwości.

Aż nie poznał Aleca, który automatycznie się nim zaopiekował, jakby nie było na świecie nic bardziej naturalnego niż wzięcie pod swój dach przemokniętego nieznajomego który przespał przystanek.

Alec otworzył mu ze słuchawkami na szyi, laptopem w rękach, co znaczyło, ze właśnie pracował i w czarnej bluzie z logo Guns n'roses.

Magnus uśmiechnął się na widok tej bluzy. Była to jedna z nielicznych ładnych i nieznoszonych rzeczy jaką Alec posiadał i nie sprawiała wrażenia jakby ją znaleziono na śmietniku, ale to nie dlatego ją lubił. Kupił tą bluzę Alekowi na Boże Narodzenie i pamiętał jak szeroko Alec się uśmiechnął rozpakowując prezent. Uściskał go wtedy serdecznie i Magnus pamiętał dokładnie silny uścisk jego ramion i jego podbródek na swoim ramieniu, i czarną grzywkę pachnącą pokrzywą łaskoczącą go w nos.

Poza tym miał słabość do tego zespołu. Oni z Alekiem poznali się w listopadowym deszczu i to była pierwsza piosenka Gunsów, jaką Alec mu puścił.

-Wejdź-rzucił Alec i przesunął się w drzwiach, żeby go przepuścić-Co się stało?

-Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś się stało?-spytał Magnus rzucając na wieszak kurtkę Robił to już tyle razy, że mógł się orientować w mieszkaniu Aleca lepiej niż w swoim własnym, będącym w stanie niekończącego się remontu.

-Skubiesz sweter-powiedział Alec-I to nowy sweter. To oznacza, że albo się denerwujesz, albo chcesz go spruć bo jest na gwarancji, a chcesz drugi.

Magnus westchnął i rzucił się na kanapę. Długie nogi zwisały mu z oparcia i Magnus jak zwykle kopał piętami bok sofy.

-To skomplikowane-powiedział w końcu

Alec westchnął i usiadł na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Magnus oparł głowę o jego nogi i siedzieli tak chwilę w milczeniu.

-Co u Jace'a?-przerwał tą ciszę Magnus

-Wczoraj się wyprowadził-Alec westchnął-Pewnie powinienem się cieszyć, bo w końcu oświadczył się Clary i ta dalej ale... Brakuje mi go. Tu jest za cicho jak go nie ma.

-Jest szczęśliwy. To chyba najważniejsze-powiedział

-Nie sprawiałeś wrażenia, że lubisz Jace'a-mruknął Alec wyłączając komputer i odkładając go na szafkę.

-Ale ty się denerwujesz, a ja, jako twój przyjaciel i dłużnik, czuję się w obowiązku cię uspokajać-powiedział Bane i położył Alecowi głowę na kolanach.

Chłopak powoli zaczął głaskać go po głowie, niemal automatycznie i Magnusowi zrobiło się po prostu przyjemnie. Przymknął oczy. Nie czuł już złości na Ragnora, nie czuł, że sprawił mu zawód, nie czuł samotności i zimna. Czuł tylko dłonie Aleca, ciepłe i delikatne, głaszczące go po włosach.

-No to co się stało?-zapytał Alec

Magnus westchnął. Wiedział, że powinien teraz wstać, albo przynajmniej sie podnieść, ale nie mógł. To było zbyt przyjemne.

-Ragnor powiedział, że czas, żebym stał się odpowiedzialny-mruknął-Że to czas, żebym się usamodzielnił i dorósł.

-Wyrzucił cię z domu?-zapytał Alec, wyraźnie przestraszony

-Nie, no co ty-Magnus prychnął-To jest Ragnor, nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.-westchnął-Ale ja naprawdę za długo wiszę im na głowie. Za długo.

Nadal czuł rękę Aleca na swoich włosach.

-Wiesz... Zawsze możesz zamieszkać ze mną-powiedział cicho Alec-Teraz Jace'a nie ma... A ja naprawdę nie lubię mieszkać sam.

Magnus otworzył oczy i zobaczył rumieńce na bladych policzkach przyjaciela. Uwielbiał sposób w jaki Alec się czerwienił. Wyglądał wtedy jeszcze ładniej niż zwykle i wtedy, tak jak w tej chwili, Magnus jeszcze bardziej chciał go pocałować.

Ale tego nie robił.

Czasami nawet mówił sobie, że pójdzie do Aleca i powie wprost co do niego czuje, pocałuje go tak jak chciał go pocałować, jak go całował miliony razy, w snach i na jawie: w wyobraźni i kiedy całował kogokolwiek innego.

Ale potem Alec mu otwierał, uśmiechał się tym jasnym, szczerym uśmiechem który sprawiał, że świat robił się odrobinę mniej smutny i Magnus stawał w progu i nie był w stanie nic zrobić. To, że chciał Aleca nie uprawniało go do robienia czegokolwiek, zwłaszcza, że bardziej niż go chciał, go kochał.

Nie chciał go skrzywdzić.

I nie chciał ryzykować, że po czymś takim go utraci. Alec nie był typem który był w stanie całować sie ze swoim przyjacielem, a potem udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie normalnie spojrzeć na Magnusa.

-Serio? Ja mogę być o wiele gorszym współlokatorem od Jace'a... Palę. Głośno słucham muzyki. Wszędzie rozwalam swoje rzeczy. Urządzam dzikie imprezy.

Alec wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie przeszkadza mi to, uwierz.

Magnus podniósł się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Aleca.

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Jak najbardziej-uśmiechnął się lekko-O ile nie będziesz słuchał disco, bo wtedy wyrzucą na bruk.

Magnus roześmiał się i mocno przytulił Aleca. Chłopak niepewnie poklepał go po plecach, a Magnus niemal podskakiwał na kanapie z entuzjazmu.

-Jesteś niesamowity, kurde, kocham cię-zawołał z radością.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Też cię kocham-powiedział i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego głos nie brzmiał żartobliwie, tak jak miał brzmieć, tylko drżał od emocji i był zdecydowanie niepewny. Nie brzmiał jak przyjacielskie przekomarzanie. Brzmiał jak wyznanie.

Magnus odsunął od siebie Aleca. Chłopak spuścił wzrok, żeby ukryć rumieniec, ale mu się nie udało. Magnus ujął go pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

-Mówisz poważnie?-zapytał

Alec próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale Magnus mu nie pozwolił

-Mówisz poważnie?-ponowił pytanie

Alec bardzo powoli i nieśmiało kiwnął głową.

"Boże, Alec, jaki ty jesteś głupi!-zwymyślał się-Jesteś idiotą, jesteś..."

-Alec...-głos Magnusa był niski i spokojny-Powiedz, mówiłeś poważnie? Tolong, katakan padaku***...-odchrząknął gdy uświadomił sobie, ze mówił bo indochińsku. Nie chciał tego. Alec go znał. Domyśli się, że Magnusa to obchodzi. Bardziej niż powinno

-Tak-wymamrotał Alec. A potem podniósł na Magnusa wyzywające spojrzenie. "teraz, albo nigdy"-postanowił-Kocham cię.

Serce Magnusa przyspieszyło.

-To mi pokaż-powiedział powoli i był pewien, że sam by się zarumienił. Jak to brzmiało? Jak to Alec odbierze? Jak...

Zamarł bo Alec zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. Oczy mu pociemniały, a jego twarz wyrażała determinację. Delikatnie nachylił się i Magnus poczuł jak jego długie rzęsy łaskoczą go w policzek. Magnus wstrzymał oddech a Alec odetchnął lekko, tak że Bane poczuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Pachniał jak mięta i herbata. Jak Alec.

Chłopak zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, jakby ze strachu.

A potem go pocałował.

To było tylko delikatne muśnięcie warg, tak delikatne, że niemal nieodczuwalne, ulotne i miękkie.

Alec odsunął się od niego patrząc mu niepewnie w oczy.

Magnus patrzył w niesamowite błękitne tęczówki pełne niepokoju przez chwilę. Bo potem nagle obaj równocześnie się do siebie zbliżyli, a ich wargi połączyły się z siłą i pasją która zaskoczyła ich obu.

Alec jęknął cicho, delikatnie dotykając szyi Magnusa, niepewny, czy może cokolwiek zrobić. Poczuł ręce Magnusa na własnej talii. Jego dotyk palił go przez bluzę i palił jeszcze bardziej gdy dłonie Magnusa wślizgnęły się pod materiał.

Opadli na kanapę całując się z taką mocą, jakby to było najważniejsze na świecie. Znaczy chwilowo dla obu było. Nic nie mogło z tym rywalizować.

Alec oderwał się od Magnusa i patrzył na niego, dysząc ciężko.

-Magnus ja...-zaczął niepewnie

-Oh, zamknij się-warknął Magnus i znowu go pocałował

Alec sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. Chwilę tkwił bez ruchu, jak zamrożony, ale potem jakby się rozluźnił i przyciągając Magnusa bliżej, pogłębił pocałunek.

Magnus odsunął się, żeby nabrać powietrze, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z Aleca. Miał zaczerwienione policzki, oczy błyszczące i pociemniałe, wargi rozchylone, czerwone i wilgotne.

Oddychał ciężko i nie spuszczał wzroku z Magnusa, patrząc w błyszczące oczy chłopaka i nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało.

-Magnus...-zaczął, ale Bane mu przerwał, ściskając jego wargi pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem. Patrzył na Aleca błyszczącymi oczami.

-Cicho, Alexandrze. Teraz ja mówię.

Alec skinął głową a Magnus zaczął mówić.

-Kocham cię. Kocham cię bardziej, niż umiesz sobie wyobrazić, bo w ogóle nie umiesz sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś może cię kochać. Jesteś sensem mojego życia. Jesteś cały czas w moich myślach, w moich snach i w moim sercu.  
I nie wiem jak mam to nazwać, ale czuję się przy tobie bezpieczny i spokojny. Mimo, że w tej chwili mam ochotę się na ciebie rzucić, czuję spokój, jakiego nigdy nie czułem, po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
Zawsze tak jest kiedy jesteś blisko. Zawsze chcę, żebyś był bliżej. Bo nagle wszystko zwolniło i odeszło w niebyt,oprócz ochoty, żeby cię pocałować.  
I mam świadomość, że to dziwna przemowa, Alexandrze, więc nie patrz na mnie jakbyś rozważał zawiezienie mnie do psychiatry.

Magnus puścił jego wargi, a Alec siedział nieruchomo i w milczeniu patrząc na niego. A potem pochylił się i go pocałował.

-Nie jestem dobry w słowach-wyszeptał potem-Ale cię kocham. Więc... Czekaj-Alec zamyślił się-Kiedyś mówiłeś jak to by było...

Znowu się zamyślił a potem niepewnie dobierając słowa, powiedział:

-Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.

-Saya juga****, Alexander-odpowiedział cicho Magnus, poważnie, jak zawsze w indonezyjskim, patrząc na Aleca jak na cud.

Jeśli miał w tej chwili myśleć o przyszłości, to obejmowała ona zabranie rzeczy z mieszkania Ragnora i Cate i przeniesienie ich tu.

Obejmowała zamieszkanie z Alekiem. Życie z Alekiem. Na przedmieściach z dala od centrum. Z dala od zgiełku i hałasu.

Nachylił się, żeby znowu go pocałować, gdy usłyszał gwizdek czajnika. Spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

-Chcesz herbaty?-spytał Alec biorąc go za rękę

Magnus uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo

-Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

* * *

*-idealny

**-kocham cię siostro

***-jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi, znaczy to tyle co "Proszę, powiedz mi"

****-ja ciebie też


End file.
